Another Point of View
by Butterfly7
Summary: The journey of the Fellowship from the point of view of Legolas-no romance, no homosexuality, and I really hope you like it.
1. Here we begin our tale...

Disclaimer: Alright, duh, I think we should all know by now that I DO NOT OWN TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS! Ahem, on with it.  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm pissed off. I think that if you read this you'll gather that. Hope you have a strong stomach, because here we go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas, Elf prince of Mirkwood, looked out from behind a large tree. Bow in hand, he was preparing to shoot at something in the clearing in front of him. The shadows danced across his iron brow, which was, at the moment, furrowed deep in concentration. Pulling back at the string, he let loose a flying arrow, and he heard a sickening THUD! As it peirced the flesh of the creature, and it fell to the ground.  
  
Stepping out and walking over to examine the body of the thing, he discovered it to be a stray Orc. He looked back at the treeline, and shouted, "'tis alright, friends. It is dead."  
  
Stepping out cautiously into the clearing came eight other figures. First came Gandalf the Grey, walking briskly in front of Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gimli and last of all Boromir.  
  
Legolas bent over the Orc and pulled out the protruding arrow, sending a cascade of blood down the breature's back, from where it had been lodged. Examining it, he found it to be still in good shape, so he cleaned off the tip and put it back in his quiver.  
  
"Well done, friend," Aragorn said as he looked at the gaping hole in the Orc's back. "But we must move quickly. There is never just one Orc about."  
  
The rest of the Fellowhip agreed with this, as they all packed up their things and hurried to catch up to Aragorn and Legolas who had already started walking. They on the other hand, were deep in conversation.  
  
"I fear that this should be harder than originally perceived," said Legolas to Aragorn. "We do not know what this halfling is capable of. What if he betrays us?"  
  
"You worry too much, Legolas. I see that he has not tried anything yet. We are closer to Mordor than you think. He will not betray us, I think."  
  
Legolas took this in with great discomfort. Something about this hobbit seemed.off, strange, somehow. Yet instead of saying anything more, he closed up his mouth and mind along with it, and focused on the journeys ahead of him.  
  
Already they had gone well past Rivendell, and after turning back from the pass of Caradhras, were about to enter the mines of Moria. A deep sense of foreboding filled the Elf as he looked up and saw the doorway. He thought to himself, we should not be here. Something is amiss. He watched as Gandalf pressed the top of his staff to the center of the lock, and muttered various words he thought might work to open the doors. Legolas turned away, and surveyed that vast lake which lay behind them. Something about this place seemed unnatural. He turned just in time to see Pippin and Merry throwing rocks out into the water. He was just about to go to stop them when Aragron appeared, grabbing their arms, and said quietly, "do not disturb these waters."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily, wearily. Hobbits, as much fun as they were, did not make very good companions on a vicious journey, such as this. He walked over to the edge of the water, and looked out over it. He could see nothing but endless black. Better get used to it, he told himself, this is what you will face when we go through the mines. Suddenly he whirled around to see the doors of the mines swing open with a loud grating noise that made his soul want to scream.  
  
Gandalf led them all inside, and placed a small crystal into his staff. The crystal lit up, to everyone's astonishment. But what was more astonishing was where they were: Legolas had been expecting a long tunnel, deserted, or perhaps a few torches lit on the walls, from what Gimli had told them. Yet they were standing in a vast chamber, unlit. He could not see anything yet, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.  
  
Finally he could see around him, but it turned out that he might not have wanted to: bodies of dwarves, probably years dead, lay strew about with arrows protruding from some. He heard gasps from the others, and knelt down to take a closer look.  
  
Pulling an arrow out of a skeleton, he looked at it carefully for a moment. With surprised disgust, he said "Goblins," and drew out his bow. Beside him Aragorn and Boromir had also drawn their weapons. Backing towards the doorway, he heard a small shreik of fear, and looked back to see Frodo being carried out of the mines by something in the water. Running quickly outside, he had time to see Aragorn cut off the tentacle, but also the rest of the flying, slimy limbs come bursting out of the water. Aiming his bow, he let lose another arrow, and it pierced the creature's thick hide, but alas, was not enough.  
  
He watched in horror as the thing opened its gaping mouth and prepared to drop Frodo into it. But wait! Aragorn had cut off another of the tentacles, and Frodo dropped from the air. The creature pursued them as they ran frantically into the mines, and Legolas looked back at it, anger rising within him. One last shot he sent at it, and it pierced the creature's mouth, and as it came screaming in at them, its weight toppled over the interior of the doorway, and was crushed.  
  
Gasping, Legolas tried to look around him, but to no reward. All was pitch blackness. Gathering his thoughts, he saw Gandalf light his staff again. Perfect. Now we are trapped, he thought to himself. I do not believe this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how was that? Yes, I'm sorry I'm using the real story, but I'm doing it from another angle, I hope. So keep reading, because it gets better with time, as all things do! 


	2. The fall of Gandalf

A/N: Well then. I thank daniLOTHlorien for saying what I'd hoped to hear. Indeed I should try to respond to any reviews you might care to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: yeh, as much as I'd like to, I don't own the plot or the characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stifling dark surrounded them, and even with the light of the staff, it was impossible to see around them in any large, or even small distance. Legolas heard Gandalf in front of him muttering, "let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."  
  
As hard as he tried, Legolas could still not shake off the feeling of dread that again washed over him. He did not usually sense such things. Yet a nagging fear kept hold of the back of his mind. He did not want to be here. Elves are not used to such dark confines, such as a mine.  
  
The Fellowship walked through the mines for days. Legolas could see that the rest were already weary of their plight. Giving random words of encouragement, Legolas tried to help the rest through this tiresome place. But he himself was also tired of being here. He did not know if he could keep this up, but for the sakes of the others, he kept his chin held aloft, and marched on in silent agony.  
  
Snapping him out of his thoughts, Gandalf paused in the lead once again, facing three dark doorways. "I have no memory of this place," he muttered.  
  
Ai, Valar, tua amin! Legolas sent up a silent plea to the Gods as Gandalf sat down to think. He now knew that he couldn't take this anymore. The dark was pressing around him, and the strain of keeping face was beginning to eat away at his will. He probably would have liked something to hit right about now, but instead he sat down and composed himself. Madness could wait, he thought, they might need my help yet.  
  
Hours it was ere Gandalf finally led them down one of the passages that he believed to be correct. As they entered yet another black chamber, Gandalf lit his staff brighter for them to look around with. Legolas looked up, and to his amazement he saw a vast chamber, filled with pillars, and looking like something he might have expected to find in this place. A smile crept over his face as he continued to stare. Another sound he heard, and turned to where it came from: Gimli the dwarf had let out a small cry and gone rushing into one of the side rooms.  
  
They all followed him, and much to their surprise they found a long stone box, with curious engravings along the op, and Gimli weeping at its end. Gandalf read the dwarvish writing, for that was what it was.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria." Legolas now understood why his friend was weeping. Balin was the dwarf's cousin.  
  
He looked about the room they were in, and watched as Gandalf picked up a book and read aloud a few pages. All Legolas remembered hearing him say was, "they are coming, we cannot get out." Turning sharply, he saw Pippin throw a rock down a deep well. The clatter was not loud, but it was enough to jerk most of the company. Gandalf turned on the hobbit, and fairly shouted at him, "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Legolas looked at Pippin's face, and could see the young hobbit's hurt at this. But none of them had enough time to really react. From far away, a faint throbbing noise could be heard. As it steadily pulsed, it got louder, until they could hear the definite beating of drums. Reacting quickly, Boromir and Aragorn closed the doors, and Legolas threw them various things to bar it shut. After that, all they could do was wait for the onslaught of Orcs.  
  
They did not have to wait long. The doors suddenly burst open, pouring forth hundreds of the foul creatures. Legolas let loose many arrows afore Aragorn and Boromir had to use their swords. Then the battle was going full-tilt. Legolas killed a great deal of Orcs before yet another creature exploded into the room: a cave-troll. Immediately all attention turned to this new foe, and the fighting become more intense.  
  
Legolas went on fighting, but before any of them knew it, they heard a sharp cry of pain from Frodo. The troll had stabbed him in the stomach with a long spear that looked too big to fit inside the little hobbit. With a gasp of pain, Frodo fell to the floor, seemingly dead. Then the anger awoke inside the Elf, as well as everyone else. Pippin and Merry had gotten onto the troll's back, and were stabbing at its head. Finally Legolas saw his shot when the beast looked upwards to see the hobbits. He took it, shooting an arrow straight into the beast's throat. The troll gasped and heaved, but could not dislodge it before it killed him. It fell with a loud thud on the floor, and everyone rushed to Frodo's side.  
  
Aragorn had gotten to him first, and Legolas watched as he slowly rolled the hobbit over to see where it had skewered him. He could not help turning away at the thought of the little halfling being with them no longer, but he turned back when he heard a cough come from Frodo. He was not dead!  
  
"Its alright, I'm not hurt." The hobbit reassured them. He then opened his shirt to show them what had protected him from the spear. It was a fine coat of mithril, light as a feather, but hard as a dragon's scales.  
  
Gandalf urged them on, and they ran through the vast hall once more, becoming surrounded by Orcs.  
  
Surely this it is, Legolas thought, we're going to die certainly. They made it through the doorway, and down onto a long flight of steps to the bridge of Khazad-dûm, fighting their way there. As they scrambled across the thin bridge, all of the Orcs suddenly became afraid of something. Legolas looked about him, and what he saw chilled his very blood.  
  
"Ai!" he cried aloud, "a balrog!" And indeed there it was, a massive demon made of seemingly utter blackness and fire. Fear clenched his body, and everything suddenly became distant, as if he was watching it happen from a distance, yet he was still there in the midst of it. He ran after the rest of them across the bridge.  
  
Gandalf, however, decided that this was not the right way to go. He stopped and looked at the creature. Raising his staff above his head, he started shouting at it. Legolas could not understand what he was saying, as his brain had apparently decided to stop working properly. He watched in horror as the beast advanced on Gandalf, and all of a sudden the bridge cracked, and the monster fell through; yet the whip that it brandished caught Gandalf by the ankle, and pulled him down with it.  
  
"Fly you fools!" Legolas snapped out of his reverie for long enough to hear those last words of his friend as he plunged into the sheer dark of the pit into which he fell. Again time seemed to slow down. Legolas thought he cried out in horror, but he could not tell. He turned as if almost nothing anyone said or did mattered to him. He fled with the rest of them out into the daylight ahead, and there he let go. He felt nothing, and did nothing. He just could not believe that Gandalf was gone. 


	3. Arrows out of nowhere

A/N: **gives a great bow to Polgara la fae and Aria** Many thanks to you ladies for reviewing chapter 2. And Aria, to answer your question, I'm using both, whichever I can remember the exact scene at the time. It saves a lot of time.  
  
And now for the Great Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the plot line. And I think this one will go for the rest of the story, because I'm sick of writing them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now outside in the cool, clean breeze, the four bobbits, the men, the dwarf and the elf were all grieving in their own way. Legolas tried to look around at them, but a barrier of unshed tears blocked his vision. Blinking quickly, the tears subsided, yet he still could not focus on anything. The shock of Gandalf's fall had shattered them all.  
  
Had he been able to see what the others were doing around him, he would have seen a mess. Pippin, Merry and Sam were all weeping, Boromir was trying to hold Gimli back from going back into the mines, Aragorn had a stony look on his face, as if he didn't want the others to see the hurt he was feeling. Frodo, on the other hand was at a distance from them, his back turned.  
  
Legolas pushed aside his emotions for the time being. He vaguely heard Aragorn tell him to get the hobbits up and moving, so he walked towards Pippin and Merry and coaxed them to stand. Boromir, on the other hand, voiced his opinion about all of this. He thought that they should be left to rest, as indeed they were all incredibly tired.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn pointed out the danger t them. After getting Pippin and Merry up, and all of them finally on the move, Legolas still would not let the pain get to him. He had kept face thus far, and he would not let it slip away now.  
  
The rest of the journey into the Woods went by as a blur in time for Legolas. He could not remember doing it, although he did know that he did. It was if someone had been attacking his mind from the inside, and indeed someone was. Himself. He let the wave of numb grief wash over him repeatedly without letting himself feel it. Yet finally after what seemed years of travelling, he looked up and saw that they had entered the forest.  
  
He walked along quietly, listening to Gimlitell the hobbits about the 'elf-witch' that lived in these woods. Surpressing a tiny smile, Legolas looked about him at the beautiful scenery of the Woods. Being from Mirkwod, and a wood-elf, he would love to come here just to sit peacefully amongst the towering trees. As onward they marched, this thought grew less and less, because he was constantly reminded that he had a job to do, and that did not require sitting with trees for days on end.  
  
As soon as he looked up after being finished thinking, he might have regretted it. Drawing his bow as fast as he could, he lined it up with the arrow aimed straight at his forehead. A tall Elf stepped out of the trees towards them, and Legolas looked at him in recognition.  
  
"The dwarf breathed so loud," the Elf bragged, "we could have shot him in the dark." Aragorn gave a small sort of half-bow towards him, and they spoke together in Elvish. Aragorn explained to the other that they were in great need of help from them, and desired protection for a few days.  
  
Haldir, which was the Elf's name, agreed to this. Legolas smiled inwardly. Finally, he thought, I shall be back amongst my people. He continues to smile to himself until he heard what they were trying to do to Gimli.  
  
"The dwarf must be blindfolded! We do not want your kind here in the first place! Put it on, or we shall not let you pass!" The faint growling of the dwarf told Legolas that this idea was not acceptable. Finally Aragorn put in an idea.  
  
"We shall all be blindfolded then, master dwarf. Haldir, put them on us all."  
  
Legolas objected to this. "I shall not put it on! These are my kindred, and long have I longed to see these woods! I shall not wear it!"  
  
Aragorn replied, "Come, Legolas, you must! 'Tis only fair." With deep regret and disappointment Legolas allowed himself to be blindfolded. Marching along behind the rest of the company, he silently wished the thing to disappear, and for him to be able to see the beautiful Wood around him, but alas, it stayed where it was put. 


	4. The Lady of the Wood

A/N: Many, many thanks to those select few (or not so few) people who share my **coff**artistic dream, and have reviewed my story. I shall try to fulfil the request to do a chapter on Lothlórien. Now to get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, now I actually need one. I've changed the lines of some of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm broke, and insane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was starting to get incredibly angry, until at last someone took off his blindfold. He looked about him. They were all standing in the woods still, with the trees towering above their heads. He stared in awe at them, the great Mallorn trees of which the songs of old told him of. Golden were their blooms, and yet silver were their branches. A great harmony flitted through the Silvan elf as he gazed lovingly at the Wood.  
  
Haldir lead them on through this path, and to the place where they should meet the Lord and Lady.  
  
Each of them were greeted cheerfully by name, and Celeborn bade Frodo to sit by him, for when all was said, he should like to hold council with the hobbit. Before this, Celeborn looked about at them all.  
  
"Eight there are here, but nine it was that left Rivendell, according to the messengers we have. Yet perhaps something has changed?"  
  
For the first time, Galadriel spoke. "Where is Gandalf? I knew he set out from Rivendell, but his ways are cloudy to me. I did not see him pass these borders.  
  
Legolas bowed his head in memory of the wizard. He heard Aragorn explaining beside him what had happened.  
  
"Alas! Gandalf the Grey has fallen into shadow! He did not pass through Moria."  
  
The news seemed to shock the Lord and Lady, and a great cry of greif swept through the hall in which they sat. Celeborn turned to Haldir, and asked him in the Elvish tongue, "why has no news of this come to us sooner?"  
  
Legolas spoke to him quietly. "We were weary with greif and toil, and did not speak of it to them. After last night, we seemed to have forgotten much of our greif for a time while we walked through your faif land." Aragorn went on to tell the tale of what passed on Caradhras, and in the following days. He spoke distinctly of the Balrog which took Gandalf, their friend and guide, with it into the shadowy chasm.  
  
Legolas spoke of it with severe contemtp. "A Balrog of Morgoth," he said bitterly, "one of the most dangerous elf-banes of our time." Legolas' heart wept as he said this, yet no tear fell from his eye. He would not let his misery overcome him. And perhaps now that they were in Lothlórien he would quickly pass it. This was, after all, the land of healing and rest.  
  
Celeborn was angry at Gandalf's folly for going into the mines. "Alas! He fell from wisdom into foolishness going ino the net of Moria needlessly. Had I known that you had awoken the evil that lies in the mines under Caradhras, I shan't have let you pass into my realm."  
  
"Do not repent of your welcome to the dwarf," Galadriel said to her husband, "for even Celeborn the Wise could not have prevented him from doing this deed, and the followers are not to be blamed for this." She looked down at Gimli.  
  
He in turn stood, and spoke sincerely to her. "Yet fair is the lib=ving land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all jewels that lie beneath the earth."  
  
Celeborn slowly relaxed, and forgot his earlier anger. "Let the dwarf now forget my words, for trouble lies now in my heart. Come, you all shall rest here until your toils and burdens be lightened, and we shall do what we can to aid you."  
  
The Lady Galadriel, through all of this, had held them with her eyes. None could endure her glance long, save Aragorn and Legolas. But she quickly stopped, and bade them all to rest.  
  
The company was made a pavillion on the ground, much to the hobbit's relief, and soft couches were placed there for them, and there they rested. Long the night seemed to them, and Legolas lay awake for a long while, as his mind was still racing with images.  
  
He thought of Gandalf. He certainly would have loved to come and see this with us, he thought. He was greatly troubled by the loss of a friend, yet he was put at ease that he and his companions would be safe here for many days, ere they set to the road once more. His gaze swept over the roof of three boughs above them, and smiled to himself through his pains. The beautiful Lothlórien was his to behold, and long he had wanted to see its magnificent trees. After thinking in this fashion for a long while, he soon fell to sleep in peace. 


	5. Namaarië to Lothlórien

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed.I apologize that it has been late, but I have been quite busy for these last few weeks.but I promise, more ot come!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat on in sadness as he watched Lothlórien slip away. The few nights he had spent there had been incredibly relaxing. He had slept and walked amongst his own people since the Gods' knew how long. Yet he had stuck an unexpected friendship: Gimli, son of Glóin and he had become fast friends. Gimli could say nothing bad anymore of the Lady of the Wood, as her incredible beauty had gotten to even the Dwarf.  
  
They had been given boats, to travel south along the Anduin, heading to Mordor. He silently watched the shore slip away from them, and looked forward as he paddled the boat onwards, in great fear of what he may encounter. His mind wandered, and he could not concentrate on the task in front of him. Twice in the first day alone he nearly ran the small boat aground, yet Gimli had managed to wake him from his day-dreams. Finally they stopped for the night.  
  
It was Legolas' turn to watch that night, so he sat with no fire gazing up at the moon and stars. Praying to the Valar, he found himself near to weeping from the bitter grief of his loss, and of the terrible journey ahead; yet he wept not, and held his tears for a more appropriate occasion. Tears of sorrow were not let loose by the Elf often. But he could still not shake the feeling of a profound sadness that hung about him. He found it hard to breathe, and suddenly desired to walk under the Stars once more, as he used to back in his own kingdom of Mirkwood.  
  
As he rose, Aragorn shifted slightly in his sleep, and seemed to watch the Elf's every move. Legolas was not sure if he was awake or still in dream, yet he did not desire to stay any longer. With the absolute silence that only the silvan elves could muster when the need arose, he slipped off into the scant trees, and wandered for many hours.  
  
When the rest of the Company awoke the next morning, Legolas had already been awake for well nigh an hour,and had packed most of their things that they had not been using during the night. After a cold breakfast they put their things back in the boats and set off once again down the Great River.  
  
For seven days and nights they travelled that path, and Legolas soon felt weary of it, for there was not much to see: no more trees grew on the barren land, and although it was indeed winter, he longed to see grass and flowers. Yet the earth gave no avail, and he stared across the wastelands. To keep his mind from wandering evermore, he began to sing to himself, as lightly as possible so as even the Dwarf could not hear him. He sang to himself the song in which he had refused to sing more of by the river Niphrodel, and indeed was the same song. He thought about this tale, and shuddered to think what might happen if none of them came back to their loved ones.  
  
Finally on the seventh day, they landed on the western shore before the falls of Rauros and the Tall Isle. It was dark by the time they had arrived there, and much to their surprise, they were being shot at by Orcs on the Eastern shore. They all hurried quickly onto shore, but Legolas was the first there; and drawing out his bow given to him by the Lady Galadriel, he shot blindly into the dark. He did not expect to hit anything, yet he was glad of the chance to shoot at something. There they camped for the night, until they knew their further course: onwards to Mordor, or West to Gondor with Boromir. 


	6. Horn Cries

A/N: Again, I offer my profuse apologies for taking my time with this, to those people that have come back to read the rest of the story, and my thanks to you all who have reviewed, and mostly to those that have come back to read the rest of the story. I hope sincerely that I should not be too long with these next few chapters, yet I fear that it may be quite some time before I can make a new post.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas woke late the next morning, which was unusual for the Elf, who was usually awake at the rise of the sun. Looking around, he saw that the others had already eaten, and had left out a dish of food for him. He ate quickly what was there, and went off a ways to bathe in the cold river.  
  
After his bathe, he dried himself in the cold sunlight, which did not do much good, and re-dressed. Walking back to the camping site, he saw the others sitting in a circle ready to take their final counsel with each other. He sat amidst them, and listened in quiet thought to what they all said.  
  
"Come with me to Gondor, and you shall be able to go on from there to the Mountain." Boromir was still trying to persuade them all to follow him to his city. Legolas looked over at Aragorn, who sat with a pained expression on his face. The Elf knew what Aragorn would choose, if he had the chance. He would go with Boromir to defend the White City, that was to become part of his own kingdom, if all went well. Yet Aragorn also had pledged his allegiance to Frodo, and had promised to follow him and to protect him wherever the little hobbit went.  
  
Legolas himself could not entirely choose what to do; the appeal of the City called to his mind and body, for he was weary of travel, yet his heart told him that he should go with Frodo to the end, to Orodruin itself if need be. He also had given his word to the Ringbearer that he should be there to help and protect him. He also wished for the adventure. He had a slightly violent disposition when it came to things like this. In the Battle of Five Armies, which he had indeed been a part of, he had fought bravely and killed many, his skill and terrible fury were hallowed amongst his people back in the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Frodo's voice.  
  
"Give me an hour to think. I shall tell you my decision at the end of that hour."  
  
Legolas pitied the hobbit. Such a decision was meant for a leader, someone who knew the lands, and also someone who knew the entire danger of each path. Perhaps the halfling was capable of this, yet it did not appear to be so. Legolas knew that whatever Frodo decided to do, he would go with him as long as he had strength left in his body.  
  
In the meantime, Legolas and Aragorn remained at the site of the discussion while the others went to look for firewood. Legolas told Aragorn about his concerns, but the Ranger did not say anything. Legolas studied the expression on Aragorn's face, that clearly showed that he was not entirely into the conversation, that his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Aragorn, what do you think of? Something troubles you, I see it in your face. Tell me friend, for I can help you put your worries at ease."  
  
"Legolas, you are a dear friend of mine, and always have been. But I fear that this is indeed something that you cannot help me with, although you know my past.........and perhaps even my future. No, I cannot say what lies heavy on my thoughts for you will not understand."  
  
"Aragorn, I know that you are Isildur's heir. I know the burden that you carry. I myself carry much the same burden."  
  
"Ahh, but you understand that you are an Elf, as is your father. You will not likely have to take his place as King. He will never fade, and I see in your eyes that you too wish to travel back to Valinor and see the land of your ancestors in ages past. Nay, you do not carry the same burden."  
  
Legolas regarded Aragorn again for some time. The expression on his face had changed to one of contempt, almost as if he was angry with the Elf for bringing up such a painful memory. Legolas decided to leave him alone, and go for another walk through the scant trees.  
  
Rising, he cast one last glance at Aragorn, who met his gaze for a short moment before he looked away over the river. Legolas thought he saw the glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye, but knew better than to ask about it. With a heavy sigh, he walked off into the trees, and there he sat until he heard shouts over the hilltop.  
  
Springing up and grabbing his bow from his back, he raced through the trees until he got to the place where he had heard the shouting; but there was no one there! He looked around frantically, but he could still see no one. Relaxing a bit, he stood amongst the still-falling leaves and surveyed the scene: it looked as if there had been a scuffle of some sort, but he could not track the prints in the ground. 


	7. Farewell, My Friend

Yes, I know I'm a bit late with this one too. Not that anyone has read this part of the story anyways. But I do apologize. This, I'm afraid, shall be the last chapter of this story, as I have other, more important things to work on. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Another Point of View.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, swinging around, he heard shouts coming from the opposite direction, and he heard the long wails of the Horn of Gondor. Running swiftly to the spot where he'd heard it, he found numerous Uruk-hai. He did his best to kill as many as he could see. His obvious hatred for the things shone through as a lighthouse pierces a foggy night. Finally he stood panting, the creatures piled around him, and Gimli still growling as he hewed the head off one monster of a creature. The pair's eyes met, and they both nodded, and went to find the rest. Little did Legolas know what he would find when he got to them.  
  
He saw Aragorn bending over Boromir, who was leaning against a tree. Legolas did his best to convince himself that Boromir was just injured, and that they would all be leaving soon, but in his heart of hearts, he didn't believe it. He knew that Boromir's time was short. He knelt on the ground, and at last a few tears sprung to his eyes as he witnessed the death of his companion. He looked over at Gimli, who was standing beside him, and saw that the stout-hearted dwarf was also greiving, and a tiny trickle of water showed through his thick-bearded face. But he could not focus on anything but Boromir. Aragorn stood, but Legolas remained where he was until Aragorn turned to face them. His face answered the question on both the Elf's and dwarf's minds; Bormoir was indeed dead. Many arrow protruded from his chest and his stomach.  
  
All three sat in silence for a time, trying to sort out their thoughts. Finally Aragorn broke the silence, but yet still with ill tidings.  
  
"The little ones, Merry and Pippin, it seems have been taken. I know now where Frodo and Sam must be: they will have crossed the river, and gone on without us. I could see it in Frodo's face that he intended to leave, but I did not think that he would indeed do it this early."  
  
"That is indeed horrible news," Gimli replied, "but what now can we do? Two of our party has left, two are captured or killed, and another lies slain."  
  
Legolas piped in throuh his turmoil. "He can say godbye to Boromir. But we have not the time to dig a proper grave, nor to build over him. We should build a raft and send him to the mercy of the falls."  
  
Both Aragorn and Gimli agreed that this should be done before they thought about anything else. Rough wood was lashed together with the Orc's bowstrings, and Boromir was placed upon it, his Elven-cloak beneath his head and at his feet were the cloven weapons of his enemies. They sent him off down the river with heavy hearts, but it would not last for long.  
  
The desire fr vengeance was great with the three. Hurridely they decided that they would pursue Merry and Pippin and rescue them if they could.  
  
"After all," Aragorn had said, "we musn't abandon friends to torment and death. We shall pursue with every measure of strength in our bones. We travel ligh, so bring only what is absolutely needed. We will find them alive, or die trying."  
  
With these words the three took off through the trees, and followed the fresh trail that had been trampled by the Uruk-hai. Legolas grimanced at the sight of the dead grass and greenery, that had been soiled by nasty, evil feet. It only fed his anger all the more, and with a fresh fire burning inside of him he kept up the chase through day and night. 


End file.
